Increasing interest in virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR) and mixed reality (MR) raises opportunities for the capture and reproduction of real-world sound fields for both linear content (e.g. VR movies) and interactive content (e.g. VR gaming). A popular approach to recording sound fields for VR, MR and AR are variants on the sound field microphone, which captures Ambisonics to the first order that can be later rendered either with loudspeakers or binaurally over headpho+-nes.